Tensions
by LadyxB
Summary: Han and Leia encounter problems on their first day living together. Oneshot.


Han couldn't say why, on the first official night of moving in with Leia, he was now stuck sleeping on the Falcon, like every other night of his life. The day had started off well enough, but had ended in disaster.

The plan was for the two of them to unpack everything together, but apparently Han proved too slow for Leia's tastes. She wanted everything done perfectly, and unfortunately, Han didn't quite know what she defined as "perfect."

There had been a mild argument surrounding the placement of toothbrushes when Han placed the holder to the left side of the mirror and Leia wanted it on the right side.

"_Han!"Leia poked her head out of the fresher door._

"_What?"_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I'm moving the clothes' boxes into the bedroom like you told me."_

"_Well before you do that, could you please come back in here for a moment?"_

_Her tone was calm, but Han could tell she was bordering on agitated._

_He hesitated a moment before throwing the box to the floor and walking to the 'fresher._

"_Don't you think that was a little harsh, Han?"_

"_They're only clothes, sweetheart, don't get your braids in a twist."_

_She frowned at him, but dropped it._

"_Look."_

"_Look at what?" Han casually eyed the enclosed space, stopping at the shower. He grinned._

_Leia sighed and pointed towards the space between the mirror and the sink._

"_Not that, you bantha, there."_

"_On the sink?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her now._

"_The toothbrushes are on the wrong side!"_

"_What? Seriously?"_

_Han's eyes now followed Leia as she walked out of the 'fresher._

"_Fix them and then maybe we can take that shower."_

Han had placated her because at the time, he was more amused at her obsessive compulsiveness, and was really looking forward to the shower. But now, he realized, he had just been feeding the monster.

After an hour of him placing things in various places and Leia moving them to where she wanted them, Leia had received a comm telling her to come right into the office. As she was running out the door, she ordered Han to continue packing, and he had argued to no one that that just wasn't fair. He had grumbled on for another ten minutes before he heard a rather interesting bustle from the kitchen.

"_Hey, uh, Goldenrod, come here!"_

"_Oh, yes, Master Solo! What can I do for you?"_

_Han couldn't contain his grin as he felt his plan come to fruition._

"_Do you see these boxes here?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Unpack them!"_

"_Where would you like me to put everything?"_

_At this point, Han had settled himself onto the couch and was catching up on the latest smashball game. _

_He waved Threepio away, "Just place them wherever, Leia will probably change it all later anyways."_

"_Right away, sir!"_

His plan had worked for all of five minutes before Threepio had channeled his inner mess and broke one of Leia's favorite vase's. Han was planning on giving Threepio his best riot's act, but the droid had made himself so upset that Han didn't have the heart, or patience, to stomach it.

After turning Threepio off and locking him and the broken vase in a closet, Han was afraid that he'd once again be forced to unpack, when he heard the pitter-pattering of his newest savior.

R2D2 had proven such a good worker, that Han was able to watch the rest of his game, eat lunch, and even nap while the droid plugged away at all of the chores.

He was in the middle of a blissful dream that involved himself, Leia, and an extremely hot shower, when the woman of his dreams came bursting into the bedroom.

"_Hiya, sweetheart! Ready to finally christen the bedroom?" He grinned sleepily at her, but was quickly becoming more alert._

_She continued to glare at him._

"_What?"_

"_R2 just finished putting the finishing touches on our apartment."_

"_Great! Now come here." He patted the bed next to him suggestively._

"_You don't see the problem here?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Han! You were supposed to unpack!"_

"_Well, actually princess, if we're getting technical, we were supposed to unpack the apartment, together."_

"_I had to work."_

"_And I had my own things to do, and R2 was just eager to help."_

"_You used him as your little bitch!"_

"_Mouth, sweetheart!" He winked at her._

"_Han Solo! I don't even know what to say to you."_

"_Then don't say anything. Just come here."_

"_I certainly do not think so."_

"_You need to relax, sweetheart. This isn't a big deal."_

"_Excuse me for not wanting to live with a lazy old slob!"_

_Han was now equally mad._

"_Well, excuse ME then, for not wanting to live with a snotty little diva!"_

_They stood glaring at each other, both breathing heavily. He moved towards her slightly, and Leia thought for a moment that he was going to kiss her, but then he pushed past her and out the door._

"_Where do you think you're going?"_

_With his back turned, he replied, "The Falcon!"_

_She was briefly taken aback, but then huffed, "Fine! Perfect actually! A pig for the pigsty!" _

While Han regretted having to put off christening every single spot in their new apartment, he was still so angry by the argument, he couldn't even think of going back there. The place had started off full of bad memories.

The first thing he did after getting to the Falcon was going into the 'fresher to check where they kept their toothbrushes. Noticing that they were indeed on the right side, he immediately put them on the left side.

Satisfied with his work, he went to the kitchen to get himself something to eat, but was chagrined to realize there was nothing worth eating in there. It seemed Chewie was out, so he went to lie down with his mind fuming and his stomach grumbling.

"Damn princesses," he muttered under his breath.

At some point, Han must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew, he was no longer alone in the bed.

"Leia?" He whispered, but his tone was slightly harsh.

Through the dark, he watched her eyes flicker slowly open.

"Hi." She smiled shyly at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I missed you."

He didn't say anything.

"And I'm sorry. I think I may have gotten overly zealous today."

He grumbled. "You think?"

But then he smiled at her and she returned it tentatively.

"I guess I was wrong too, sweetheart. Maybe I shouldn't have made Threepio and R2 do all the work."

"Threepio?"

"Hmm? What? Nothing. Forget that."

She eyed him suspiciously, but then laid her head down on his chest and snuggled into him.

"What time is it?" He whispered into her hair.

"Kind of late."

"Hmm."

"Han?"

Thinking of finally taking the shower she had promised, Han replied eagerly. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Where's my vase?"


End file.
